


一天起床发现男朋友变女朋友该怎么办

by Joanna_0903



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_0903/pseuds/Joanna_0903
Summary: 娜俊 马俊怀孕注意性转注意





	一天起床发现男朋友变女朋友该怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 娜俊 马俊
> 
> 怀孕注意  
> 性转注意

-

有没有谁能够分享一下经验  
自己的男友一早起来突然变成个女的？

-  
1.

兴致勃勃的罗渽民一早起床，昨晚余韵犹存，食髓知味想要往身旁小男友下体摸的时候，并没有摸到那根男人的特征，下身软绵绵的，还有些潮湿，等等，不对，就算他没有摸过，好像也知道那是什么

「罗渽民把你的手从我的小兄弟上拿开...」

这句话脱口时连黄仁俊都吓到了，不是，我的声音怎么活脱脱的从少年音就这么变成少女音？为什么我感受不到我小兄弟的存在了？

仁俊像是一只受到惊吓的小猫咪，跳起来就冲进厕所拉开裤子，没了。有着不丢脸，颜色又好看的小仁俊，没了。崩溃的在厕所里哀嚎，吓的罗渽民以为仁俊要在厕所自尽，在门外一直大喊着「不管你是男的女的，我喜欢的就是黄仁俊阿！！！」

在历史上性别突然转变的人不少，但大多数都是后天靠手术完成，就是黄仁俊省了一大笔钱，从阴道子宫乳房全部都是具备了，为什么知道有子宫？因为今天是月经来的第一天。手忙脚乱的罗渽民知道要买卫生棉回家风风火火的出门，结果带了成人纸尿裤回家给黄仁俊吼了一顿，月经来的小女生会特别火爆，这是罗渽民第一次体会到。

变成女生的第一天，黄仁俊觉得心累，而且还是一个来月经的，曾经一点都不能够理解的事情却发生在自己身上，谁能快速接受呢，被荷尔蒙的改变影响成多愁善感的少女，把自己关在客房里说什么都不愿意面对渽民，谁让他是贴心的男友呢，带了一大堆甜食回来，放在客房门口不说还以为是在捉老鼠吧，结果闻到香味快2乐开门的黄仁俊，一把门往外推，蛋糕就被门给打散了。什么话都没说又关上了门

罗渽民，败。

仁俊的外貌和头发都没变，就是长出乳房，有了生理期，罗渽民不是个直男，第一次喜欢上一个女生就是自己的男朋友，不过内心可是一点动摇都没有的，他喜欢的不过就是那个单纯时而虎，又正直快乐的黄仁俊，最近一直看着仁俊愁眉苦脸的他也不好受，渽民只能一直抱着仁俊，安慰着他这没什么大不了

经期虽然快结束了，但爆脾气大概没有打算离开

「没有什么的话，要不要我手动让小渽民消失？」

想象到那个画面双腿就挟了起来，手摀住下面后，小心的开了口

「没有小渽民的话，还有什么能满足仁俊？」

渽民的脚被狠狠的踏过去。幸好，不是小渽民，仁俊还是爱我的，仁俊转身就走，留给渽民一个背影，但他是最知心的男友，所以屁颠屁颠的就跟在了后头。

-

2.

没有小仁俊的一个月后，仁俊大概也是接受这个事实并且放弃了，罗渽民在公司里像个社畜工作一整天，被老板念的要命重做了好几份企划书，带着沉重的内心打开家里的大门时，好像满血复活了。

黄仁俊穿着宽松的上衣，他的腰很纤细，底下没有穿裤子，穿的是若隐若现的蕾丝内裤。

罗渽民的理智很快的与罗渽民道别了，他知道那是什么意思的。

一开始只是个浅尝即止的吻，罗渽民用舌头描绘着仁俊的唇，仁俊还是他的仁俊，该主动时配合又主动，仁俊跪下来脱掉了渽民的裤子，阴茎迫不及待的就弹了出来，渽民调教的很好，温热的口腔包覆住阴茎，收起牙齿开始吞吐，大手压着仁俊的头，脑袋微微后仰发出喘息，仁俊有些调皮，用力的吸了渽民的阴茎，差一点点才一分钟就给射了。

手往柜子上摸，终于拿到了那个他俩激烈性爱下最大功臣水性润滑液，可是却被黄仁俊压了下来。

「老公，我下面已经湿透了。」

现在是花苞。蕾丝内裤本身就已经很脆弱，罗渽民一扯就这么裂开了，反正也只是网购劣质品，手指按压进穴里，真是个神奇的地方，指腹轻轻的刮着内壁，有个凸起的地方，越是按压，仁俊的腰越发柔软，能够感觉到手指被更丰沛的水源包覆，仁俊在渽民的耳边轻喘着，反应很好，然罗渽民忍不住继续抠弄那一点，嘴也没闲着，含上了因为兴奋挺立的乳头。

「啊...渽民，不要，不行，我受不了了，感觉要尿出来了」

劣根性的他只是放了更多手指进去，吸吮着仁俊的乳头，水像是洪流一样不断的流出，爱液全部流了出来，小心翼翼的挺入，方才才变得敏感的身体，被填满的同时得到了满足，仁俊茫然的看着罗渽民的脸，双手抚上后深吻着对方，仁俊生来幼齿，连沾上情欲的脸都和小孩无异，阴茎在穴里抽插，花苞被翻开，捅破，闯进了少女的秘密花园。

「仁俊...仁俊，不管你变成什么样子，我都只爱你。」

好像有什么不对的地方。

-

3.

他喜欢男性，我现在却变成了女的。

如果发生在异性恋身上好像是件再好不过的事情，但今天对方可是个同性恋阿，生理性别男，喜好男，在喜欢自己之前还很受欢迎，成了女生后每分每秒都会有自卑感涌上心头，不是说女生这个性别不好，是他怕渽民再也不喜欢他。

像现在

最近公司有个小男孩一直缠着罗渽民转圈，黄仁俊知道那种眼神是什么的，因为当年他也是这么看着罗渽民，但黄仁俊却不敢说什么，他是个女生，哭起来就娇滴滴，曾经被渽民嫌弃的要命的那种女生，他来偷偷给罗渽民探班，却看见了渽民摸了摸那个小男孩的头，要是以前他肯定直接上前就骂人，但他现在好像，好像没那个资格了。

「钟...钟辰乐你在哪呜呜呜呜呜呜快出来呜呜呜呜呜我在三号路口的咖啡厅。」

独自一人在咖啡厅里落泪，眼泪被太阳光照亮，闪闪发光令人动容，他看着窗外，钟辰乐到的时候还被这画面给美到了。但用力摇了摇头，这家伙还是那个东北虎黄仁俊，性别不影响个性。

那人可能是有些激动了，讲话也讲的口齿不清辰乐听的有点吃力，还挂掉了好几通朴志晟的电话，让他有点对不起自己的男朋友，看仁俊痛苦成这样，即使能够被世俗给接受，变成女孩子好像也没变得比较好。

「所以你是觉得，你不是男的了罗渽民会很容易被其他年轻好看细腰翘屁小白脸给勾引走？」

黄仁俊点了点头，所以说提着灯笼都找不到除了我和你之外一样优秀的男性阿。翘屁嫩男帅哥黄仁俊到底在紧张什么，不过就生理构造改变了而已，辰乐翻了一个白眼

「而且，我看到他对着公司职场上的男性笑了，东赫跟我说这是出轨的前兆。」

呵，我的仁俊再也不是我的仁俊了，过去那个大咧咧又充满自信说着有我这样的翘屁股罗渽民还哪想找别人的黄仁俊就这样消失了，辰乐其实也不清楚罗渽民的个性，到底那人只是仁俊的男友更不是他的朋友

「不然你就，找备胎？」

接着辰乐的额头就多了被手指弹过的痕迹，你才找备胎，仁俊叹了一口气，最近胸部的轮廓越来越明显，看上去就像个为情所困的少女，不是少年了，眼泪怎么又想掉下来呢？辰乐叹了一口气，张开双手，哥，真的难过的话可以到我怀里哭的。难得辰乐讲了一回正经话，却被仁俊嫌弃的乱七八糟

他想起罗渽民曾经开玩笑的和他说，只要你还是男的我就会一直喜欢着你，那是因为突然改变性别根本是不可能的事，但现在呢？现在他真的成了一个女人，一个拥有生育能力，能够正大光明的和渽民走在一起的异性恋。

但他不想，他害怕，仁俊不要。

4.

仁俊只要想起那个画面，就痛苦的不得了，曾经的他内心才没那么敏感，离渽民下班还有很久的时间，他想要打包行李，原本以为会很久的，结果没想到其实完全属于他自己的东西少之又少，仁俊叹了一口气，阖上行李箱，回到吉林的飞机只剩一个小时，当时和父母公开出柜的勇气到现在被击碎的一点都不剩，还以为自己成长了，事实上还只是原地踏步的胆小鬼。

黄仁俊你真没出息。

到机场的时候身体很不舒服，仁俊不知道要走去哪个厕所，眼睛一闭就进了男厕隔间干呕，实在是太浑浑噩噩了，走出来却遇到了李帝努。

「仁俊...你居然在这...？」

气氛有些凝结，他尴尬的笑了笑，拉着行李箱就想逃跑，但力气怎么可能大的过那个常常举铁的男性。

「渽民刚刚提早下班想来找你，结果找不到你，还发现你把衣服跟限量款姆明都带走了，很着急。」

特别的铃声响起，是东赫特别录制给帝努的铃声，哼哼，这下子你不放开我接电话也不行了吧，谁知道帝努一只手就接起了电话，可恶你们这对狗男男可以不要在我伤心的时候讲电话放闪吗。

伤心的眼泪就这么滑落下来，搞的帝努只能赶快先挂电话来安慰那孩子，拍着他的背，摸到肩带了还有点害羞，但对象可是黄仁俊，那个原本虎的要命的小男孩。

「变成女生的又不是你，我觉得我再也没资格站在渽民身旁了...」

帝努想抱抱安慰仁俊时，仁俊却先被拉了过去，东赫刚刚和帝努确认完位置后，马上打电话给了罗渽民，幸好他们家离机场近。不知道听到哪，不知道听到了什么，总之仁俊被紧紧的抱住了，那双手紧紧的环扣着他。

「你这傻瓜，我不是说了吗，我爱的是黄仁俊，是黄仁俊阿，没有加上过性别，就算你现在是外星人我也爱你。」

曾经有个人问过，如果黄仁俊有一天长相变了，或是性别变了，你还会这么爱他吗？罗渽民觉得这是个伪命题，构成黄仁俊的要素缺一不可，少了一个变了一个，那就不是黄仁俊了，但那是当时

他现在很确定，只要这个人，都还是黄仁俊的那一天，他就会深深的喜爱着，给他无条件付出任何的爱。

两个男人在厕所里让一个女人哭泣不是什么好画面，只好先让李帝努回去，罗渽民带着哭哭啼啼的仁俊回家，接着没收了他所有的姆明，并且将小姆明们都固定住，仁俊问他这是干嘛呢，只见渽民微微一笑，说着

「要是你的限量款姆明在我手上，你还忍心离开吗？」

限量款姆明花多一点钱再买都是，但黄仁俊这次也笑了，说着不忍心不忍心，但只有他自己知道，他是不忍心离开罗渽民，或许他正是不可能放下的对象，今天都累了，仁俊去洗了个热水澡，衣服都还在行李箱就睡着，差点失去现在又找回来的幸福感让渽民有些亢奋，但看到那个大行李箱就不舒服，他有点后悔之前出差送什么行李箱给仁俊呢？疯了吧。趁着半夜罗渽民把家里的行李箱连夜给丢出去。

5.

几个月过去了，黄仁俊的身体越来越奇怪

比起奇怪，更多的是自卑感，身体某些地方会突然水肿，又胖又不好看让仁俊又不太敢见罗渽民了，过去一口都吃不下去的酸梅和柠檬，最近都是一盘一盘的在吃，吃完之后没多久就会去厕所呕吐，稍微闻到窗外的烟味都会直接关上窗户，将空气清净机的功能开到最强

身体容易疲劳，有次还在打扫家里，打扫到一半就突然睡着在地板上，渽民回家看到脸上毫无血色的黄仁俊躺在地板上，脑子浮现了，猝死，自杀，这样的关键词，要不是因为仁俊伸懒腰翻个身，不然渽民真以为他老婆死了。

黄仁俊也觉得自己有点奇怪，把自己的身体状况放进百度里搜索，跑出来没有例外都是"及早检查，发现孩子的异状" "育儿日记" "新手妈妈育儿注意事项"我操，不会吧。

会的，黄仁俊的验孕棒上出现了两条红线。

是喜气两条红阿，不，不是，光是怀孕这两个字都能够令他感受到不小的恐惧，操你妈的第一次没戴套就中，都怪罗渽民的子孙太想出来了。

他坐在沙发上，脸色凝重的还以为是要谈分手，罗渽民一打开家门就感受到了不一样的低气压，是又来月经了吗？还是他又想离开了？还是...？小心翼翼的坐到仁俊身边，他没躲开，好现象。仁俊手上拽着类似温度计的东西，还以为他是发烧了，没想到他秀出了那两条感觉在发光的红线。

「罗渽民，我们有了。」

他高兴的差点把黄仁俊抱起来转圈可又想到身体里的小孩，不行不行不行，伤到小孩可不行！高兴的冲昏头，却见着仁俊脸上还是凝重的不行。

「这小孩要怎么生...我的户籍上登陆的还是男性，从以前到现在都是男性的身份，小孩子生下来，他的妈妈，是个怪物。」

孕妇通常都是多愁善感的，需要细心加以陪伴，渽民在健康教育课上没漏听这段，他抱着仁俊，将仁俊的头按压进怀里，用力的摸摸他

「你不是怪物，你是我唯一的宝贝，我们先生下来，到时候有什么不方便的地方我再解决，你先不要想太多好不好？」

语毕，罗渽民便亲了仁俊的小鼻子，眼里闪烁的星星难以掩盖，他们之间有了爱的结晶，那是相爱的证明阿。

开始幻想着自己的小孩要长什么样子，皮肤像仁俊一样白白的，眼睛，随我吧，不知道可以勾引到多少人，我和仁俊的综合体肯定可以和世界第一美男子并列。罗渽民有着谜一般的自信。

做产检时被交代了前三个月容易流产，千万要小心，忌讳行房事，听完这句话仁俊和渽民都叹了口气，为了你，为了小孩，我们忍！

家里被大改造了一番，所有边边角角会伤害到仁俊的地方，全部都被加上了保护套，地板换成绒毛毯再加上软垫，防止仁俊跌倒就直接嗑在硬邦邦的地板，罗渽民的反应比想象中的好，仁俊一直都担心着渽民会不想要小孩。

但渽民其实真的还不想要被小孩打扰两人生活。

虽然总是挂着笑容陪着仁俊去买婴儿用品，虽然幼稚，可他一点都不希望仁俊的爱会被分走，自己的小孩也不行，但看着仁俊每天都在担忧的样子，也不敢表现出任何一点不开心，他害怕，害怕仁俊会难过。

6.

「罗经理，我可以进来吗？」

是那个和仁俊小时候有几分相似的新员工。渽民点着头答应，那孩子红着脸走进来，手上还拿着一盒礼物，渽民的内心感到有些不妙，那盒巧克力就被推到自己桌上。

「办公室禁止贿赂上司。」

他继续看着报表，键盘啪哒啪哒的敲响着，看似认真工作实际上是在和黄仁俊聊天。那小员工依旧红着脸，像是不放弃一样，可能是因为刚来不知道，渽民是个妻管严，就连公司最漂亮的那个女性也没有胆量追罗渽民。

「经理，我喜欢你！」

小员工的一头热让罗渽民有些烦恼，他只好亮出手机的对话纪录，是一些肉麻的字眼，但是能够用最少的话语来解决事情，他才没心力和仁俊以外的人说话。

那个孩子有些不服气，没带走礼物就直接走了，渽民叹了一口气，希望不会有什么糟糕的事情好。没想到的是，隔天，又过一天，再过一天，每一天桌上都会有不同的巧克力或是茶包，这种东西给仁俊看到他大概又会伤心，丢掉不对送人也不是，只好把他们全部塞进抽屉最深处

「呃...那个，我必须诚实跟你说，我是不会喜欢我男友以外的其他人，请你放弃吧。」

那个男孩泪框湿透了，嘴巴抿在一起，虽然笑着说了没关系，但是，心里还是不甘心。学长从高中到现在只看着黄仁俊，到现在了，也还是一次都没有把他的名字记起来。

-

仁俊常常信箱收件时，打开不是蟑螂的尸体不然就是老鼠的，吓的仁俊先摀住自己已经有点微微弧度的肚子，不知道是谁想这样做，但要是自己流产了肯定不可能放过他。怕渽民担心，总是在他回家前处理完那些恶心的尸体，但身体还是有些吃不消，我都已经不出门了还能惹到谁呢？这是心中一直还消散不易的心结。

今天渽民起的晚，文件和便当都忘了带去公司，仁俊身为新好媳妇，提起了这些东西就踏上了去往公司的路程，柜台姐姐看到仁俊来了，兴奋的叫了一位看起来年纪挺小的实习妹妹，赞美的声音可以小一点吗，仁俊有点害羞。

「来找罗经理是吧？那你可能要在办公室等他一下，直接上去吧」

渽民难得不在自己的办公室里面，仁俊在这个办公室椅子滑来滑去，撞到沙发后一屁股跌上去，索性就直接躺在沙发上，忍不住开始回忆起一些事。

那是刚升上经理的事情，大家都下班了，只剩下仁俊和渽民在这个办公室，那时候仁俊被压在打印机上面。

手指涂满润滑液，一根一根的塞进去，打印机的冰冷和仁俊火热的身体成了反差导致仁俊打喷嚏，才让渽民意识到不对，后来他被放到沙发上，渽民的身体很香，粘腻的感觉让自己的屁股也忍不住更贴近他一些。渽民温柔的插入，伴随着仁俊的颤抖，开始前后移动，谁说下面一方性爱很难得到快感，他就觉得自己被罗渽民干的欲仙欲死。

他好怀念当男生的时候，后面爽不够前面也可以来一发。

 

正沉浸在回忆里的时候，却看见那个小男生又缠着渽民了，看见仁俊在办公室里面，理都没理那个小男生就走过来亲仁俊。

 

「呀！还有，还有别人在呢」

 

脸红似欲滴血，姣好的面容实在让人无地自容，这对是天作之合，本身就是要在一起的一对，平常的人应该都会这样想，但总是会有例外的，例如现在那个小男生，觉得自己跟仁俊长得像是优势。

 

7.

 

应酬是罗渽民最讨厌的东西，现在还得带着新人来，他已经开始想念仁俊身上干净的香气了，带着那专业的假笑，对着上司敬酒，那个小男孩也在场，今天是失算了，他没想到那些变态大叔会一直想灌小男生的酒，帮他挡下一杯又一杯，脑子有点不清醒，醉勋勋的。

 

等到罗渽民真的睡着后，那个男生对着面前那些临时演员道谢后，架着他就往楼上的酒店走。

 

不能得到心，至少要想办法得到人。

 

在偏激这条道路上越走越歪，裤子都给主动脱下来了，他不知道原来罗经理睡着后就像死了一样，连基本生理反应都给不了，屁股在上面主动又蹭又磨，一点硬起来的迹象也没有

 

隔天早上罗渽民看着身边躺了个好像知道是谁但完全不记得名字的人，完蛋，喝断片了，那人有渐渐苏醒的迹象，看着自己身上身下都一丝不挂

 

再看着那人泪眼汪汪的，内心嗑腾一声，配上一道闪电，对不起黄仁俊了。

 

「...你想要多少钱？」

 

如果不是这件事罗渽民不知道自己能够对黄仁俊以外的人多渣，结果那个男孩又哭又喊着说屁股都给你当成黄仁俊干了居然只想要花钱了事不想要负责吗？他提起裤子就要去和仁俊谈判，被罗渽民一把抓住了。

 

「我要在你身边有个名分，我要你当我男朋友。」

 

我的小孩还在仁俊的肚子里呢，不行，这个绝对不行，男孩给了罗渽民三天的和仁俊分手的时间，只得咬着下唇硬着头皮说好，惨了，接下来是要怎么跟仁俊解释。

 

渽民到家的时候还一身酒味，仁俊就这么坐在家里的沙发上等他回来，大抵是一整夜都在这里了，连小夜灯都还开着，渽民觉得现在就要自宫以示负责，要下跪吗？还是，还是？要怎么开口？？

 

仁俊先一步醒了过来，看到那熟悉粉红色的头发，伸出手来就是要抱抱和亲亲，觉得自己手上还沾着那个男孩的味道，他不想要那个味道沾染在仁俊身上。

 

拒绝了仁俊的要求。

 

好不容易回家了，终于能够亲亲摸摸抱抱结果却有了个心结在这里，他不敢碰仁俊，他怕仁俊一靠近就会闻到其他男人的味道。

 

「我，我下午还有班，我只是回来洗澡而已，晚上见」

 

这么说完提着公文包又走了，仁俊觉得很奇怪，而且有些受伤，他的臆测是不是成真了？渽民会不会真的不喜欢小孩和女人，阿，在他变成女性之前，他真的不喜欢阿。

 

罗渽民奇怪的简讯传到了自己的手机里。

 

「来N公司C侧大楼的T部门楼梯间吧，有事找你。」

 

虽然觉得有些奇怪，但关于渽民想见到他这件事情内心还一丝丝的感到开心，打扮好自己之后，兴致勃勃的踏出许久未出的家门。

 

C侧大楼有些偏僻，越走越阴森，当黄仁俊意识到不对的时候，已经来不及，他被人跟踪了。

 

他在楼梯间一直逃跑，感觉好像在原地打转一样，根本没有能够出去的意思，C侧大楼消防安检没过，逃生楼梯一旦燃烧根本没出口可以逃出去

 

「仁俊先生？」

 

还在紧张的时候，一转头出现了面善又眼熟的小男生，心一下子就放下了戒心停下来，那个男生的面熟是因为...他长得好像自己。

 

那个男生笑着，慢慢的接近仁俊，不妙的感觉从心里油然而生，只能一步一步的后退。

 

「罗经理不敢和你说，我就想说，我自己来好了。」

 

「你不好奇昨晚罗经理在哪吗？」

 

脑子对于眼前的状况感到混乱，用力的摇头，他不好奇的，他不敢好奇的。

 

「你也知道的吧，我长得像你，还是个男人，渽民昨晚在我的床上很开心」

感觉好像看不到任何东西了，难怪他可以用渽民的手机，难怪渽民回了家不愿意碰我，果然最后还是成为了累赘吗？但他还不想分手。

 

男孩看着他已经在楼梯的边缘，想着送他最后一程，反正不会有人看见，正在怀孕的仁俊根本就没有反抗的力气，一下就从一楼摔下了二楼。

 

下体开始出血，仁俊知道这个孩子与他无缘了，他难过，但挤不出任何眼泪，他看着那个孩子对着他摆出鄙视的笑容，罗渽民，你眼光也太差了吧。

 

我也是。

 

8.

 

李马克刚想来C侧大楼拿自己遗忘的东西，就看见有个男生倒在这里，急急忙忙的丢下手上的工作就打给了救护车，陪着他一起去了医院

 

「他的腹部因为受到冲击所以有内出血的情况，其他大致上是没有状况的」

 

一个好端端的男孩，怎么会倒在那种地方呢？在李马克思索的同时，仁俊醒了过来。

 

「我肚子里原本有孩子的...」

 

少年音清脆的像银铃。  
李马克更摸不着头绪了，仁俊突然的情绪激动只好让医护人员来打镇定剂，他嚷嚷着他有个孩子，把孩子还他。

 

「是认知障碍，他觉得自己是个女性。」

 

在倒地之前到底发生了什么事情呢？李马克看着那个人还在啜泣着，摸了摸他的头顶

 

「以后跟我生活，没问题吧？」

 

仁俊懵懂的点了点头，只要能离开这里就好。像个小孩子一样，李马克不恋童

 

但他确实一见钟情了。

 

 

除了黄仁俊本人之外，他的东西全部留下了，好像上一秒他就还在这里生活，但下一秒却人间蒸发了。找不到，就是找不到。

 

他倒在沙发上，整个人都缩起来，双手捂着脸颊，怎么会变成这样？接着熟悉的铃声响起，仁俊的手机铃声，他以为仁俊回来了，没想到他是连手机都没带出去

 

「呀黄仁俊你终于接电话了你到底去哪了知不知道我多担心你！怎么可以因为男友没碰你就担心成这样你还是不是黄仁俊」

 

「我是罗渽民，仁俊他没回家。」

 

还真的不是仁俊。突然空气都沉默了，辰乐觉得有些尴尬，自兀的挂了电话，只剩下电子声嘈杂地留在渽民的耳朵里面，他决定翻下他的讯息纪录，在内心默默说了一句对不起，开始一则一则讯息慢慢读起，仁俊很乖，基本上没有他不认识的朋友 ，聊天聊最多的只有辰乐，翻到中间，终于跳过了慰问讯息后，看见自己传了一封简讯，是手机里找不到的。

 

他知道该找谁问罪了。

 

9.

 

那男孩不是个惯犯，逼两句就把事实全逼了出来，楼梯间还有个闭路式隐藏摄影机323号，犯案过程全拍了下来，男孩吓的不清，跪着求罗渽民放过他，敢情是个孬。

 

「如果我放过你，谁放过已经受伤的仁俊？」

 

一眼都没看那个男孩，最后还是不知道他到底叫什么名字，也没必要知道。

 

-

 

李马克看着眼前那个畏畏缩缩的男孩，两人坐在餐桌前大眼瞪小眼的，是仁俊先开了口

 

「我...我叫黄仁俊，那个，刚和男友 分手，逃出家来现在身无分文，你确定真的要收留我吗？」

 

毫不迟疑又坚定的眼神给了仁俊很大的信任感，即使这股信任感来的莫名又突然，仁俊对于变回了男生这件事情感到庆幸，却又突然无所适从，因为他的孩子终究是没了。

 

失落的样子全映在李马克的眼里。

 

「虽然不知道发生了什么事情，但仁俊要快快乐乐的活下去阿」

 

激动的哭了出来，是突如其来的温暖令仁俊动容，但他知道不该这么信任一个才认识没多久的人，好吧，就凑合着这么生活下去。

 

罗渽民大抵是不想要他了吧，他想，即使变回了男生，也不行再去争任何东西回来。

 

10.

 

四季一轮过去，又要展开新的轮回

 

从那天起罗渽民就卡死在失去黄仁俊的痛苦里了。

到吉林走访一趟，想要打听仁俊的消息，却发现仁俊根本就没有回家，还多让他的父母担心起来，怎么办呢

 

其实根本只是找错了地方而已。

 

从当年的小清新穿着风格，到现在变得成熟的样子，也让李马克不禁感叹，这真的跟当年捡回家的是同一个人吗？

不是罗渽民找不到黄仁俊，根本就是仁俊在躲渽民。

 

至少像是现在，转角处再往前走一步，他就能和罗渽民碰面，但他没有选择往前，他就站在那个角落，偷偷看着渽民有些消瘦的脸庞

 

对你而言，我的离去是难过的吗？

 

李马克升职了，被调到渽民的部门当副经理，李马克是个认真负责又上进的人，这点罗渽民早有耳闻，据说是百年难得一见的拼命三郎

 

同时大家也清楚，李马克金屋藏娇。

 

虽然不知道是谁，准时上班准时下班的李马克，收到某一封讯息时，肯定会嘴角上扬，金道英总喜欢拿着这点笑李马克，到底什么事情这么开心？只要是黄仁俊的事情，都好，都开心。

 

「马克啊，下班要不要我去接你？」

 

这样好像不用近一步，就已经能够满足了，毫不犹豫回了个好啊，关掉手机继续上班的时候，罗渽民也在观察着那张什么都藏不住的脸，原来在恋爱阿，真好。

 

黄仁俊把自己的头包的有些紧，在镜子前左看右看的，就怕自己露馅自己是黄仁俊的事实，说什么要接李马克，仁俊不过就是想去偷看罗渽民在做什么而已。

 

辰乐曾经骂过他，还相爱就好好在一起呗，但那个小职员得意的嘴脸他可真忘不了，他巧妙的绕过人多的地方，想顺路去看看罗渽民再回到大门口来找李马克，包包开了，里面的东西就这么一直掉出来

 

东西一个一个掉，身后的粉色头发的男人就一个一个的捡起来，仁俊一直在注意前方有没有罗渽民的踪迹，直到路过办公室门口都没有他就放弃了。

 

才叹第一口气而已

 

「你的包包没有关好哦？」

仁俊说了声谢谢，还没转头就想逃跑，他知道他背后的那个人是谁，那个人八成也快认出他是谁，该死的他怎么就没想过罗渽民会在他的背后？

 

「你是仁俊吧？」

 

有些急切又快哭出来的声音让黄仁俊心软了一瞬间，但他不能再心软了，心软不过只是给自己第二次被伤害的空间而已。

 

摇摇头就想假装自己不是黄仁俊，俗话说的好，不怕神一般的对手，只怕猪一般的队友。

 

「仁俊，我下班了，晚餐想吃什么？」

 

然后三个人就都安静下来了，李马克看着罗经理，想着怎么会抓着仁俊呢这样的疑问，而罗渽民放开了手，仁俊马上就走到李马克的身边

 

「晚餐我们一起回家吃吧。」

 

这是暗示。给罗渽民的暗示，他俩同居着呢  
李马克总是傻嘻嘻的笑着，看着他的宝贝传给他讯息，罗渽民可不服气。

 

「黄仁俊，我还没同意分手！」

 

整个办公室都走廊都是罗渽民的话语，回荡在走廊，也回荡在仁俊的心里。

 

太过分了。

 

这都什么阿，罗渽民放下了加班的事情，既然找到仁俊就没有工作转移注意力的必要，他跟着李马克和黄仁俊走回家，途中李马克只要想讲话就会靠到仁俊耳边这件事让他有些不满。

 

只是门口鞋柜而已，放着的就是仁俊和李马克一起出去旅游的合照，仁俊笑的很开心，很干净，好像高中时的黄仁俊。

 

走到客厅之后更过分了，他们两个像是新婚夫妻一般，把照片都钉在墙上，有着出去玩的日期和当下心情的纪录，黄仁俊看着瞳孔地震的渽民，希望他能自信理解，是理解了，他理解他们并没有真的交往

 

「你们怎么分房睡？」

 

黄仁俊虽然虎，可在睡觉上总是坚持一定要和自己睡，即使吵架也不能分房，他们两个肯定没在交往，李马克红着脸摸着后脑，他想现在就立即阻止李马克幻想他和仁俊睡觉的画面。见骗不过罗渽民，乖乖的吐露实话

 

「我和马克没有交往，只是住一起，你知道你那个小男友吧？他把我推下楼的时候是李马克找到我的，罗渽民，我不想再受伤了」

 

身体上是，心里也是。

辰乐骂过黄仁俊什么，你只是在浪费另外一个人的感情而已，他原本有大好的机会遇见更好的人，最后吊死在你一个只喜欢罗渽民的人身上，他是什么，黄仁俊也什么都不是，他和罗渽民就是天生一对的自私，谁也再无法融入两人之间，谁也没有能和这两人一样的自私。

 

饭都只吃到一半而已，李马克好人当到底，突然站了起来，说受不了这样的气氛，拉起仁俊又拉起了渽民。

 

「不如这样，你们回家谈吧？回到以前的家好好叙旧才是对的！」

他待在仁俊身旁也有一小段时间，仁俊任何的小情绪都看在眼里，也知道那人一点也不喜欢他，只是在为了新生活做调整罢了，这时候即使自私也抢不走任何人。

 

那干脆将两人送作堆。

 

11.

 

回家的路途陌生又熟悉，至少对于黄仁俊来说是这样，回家的路只有变了几样路边招牌，和以前会瞒着渽民偷偷去喂的猫咪早就不在那个巷子里。

 

他叹了口气，什么都变了，也什么都没变

 

因为他还是死心塌地的爱着罗渽民

 

没出息。

 

「仁俊，对不起，但我和那人真的没怎么样，我甚至不认识他。」

 

罗渽民开着车，语气有些急切，他人生好似只剩下黄仁俊而已，仁俊还是不发一语，现在他讲话的话，只有满腹爱意会流露出来而已。

 

才刚到家而已，熟悉的猫叫声却在耳边响起，渽民蹲下去摸着迎接他俩回来的猫咪，仁俊却突然哭了出来，爱语只剩下了泪水，一滴滴的掉入罗渽民的心

 

「仁俊不在了之后没人喂他了，很可怜的阿。」

 

原来你都知道。

 

「仁俊不在了之后，我的心就被掏空了，也很可怜。」

 

活像被抛弃的狗狗一般，他有什么资格哭呢，抛弃罗渽民的人可是他，那双手摸上罗渽民的脸，就这么在门口亲了起来，越亲越激烈，渽民的舌头细细描绘着嘴唇

 

「东西都还在吗？」

「一直都在。」

 

被亲的七荤八素的，什么时候被放倒在床上也不清楚，还是罗渽民的味道最好，仁俊光是在这床上躺着闻到味道就爽的不得了，看不见尽头的亲吻，像是把一年份失去的全都亲回来，失而复得让罗渽民小心翼翼的

 

「老公，今晚给你的惩罚就是不能停下来。」

 

好久没听见仁俊讲得骚话，忍了一年连自己手动都没有的罗渽民就在等着今天，他拿起润滑液，熟悉的帮仁俊扩张，现在火热的感觉仁俊随时都要融化了。

 

阴茎进入仁俊的后穴时，渽民也紧紧的抱住仁俊，在他耳边耳语着，我这辈子就真的只爱你了。

 

「嗯...啊...啊...罗渽民...老公...慢点！」

快速的抽插与撞击让仁俊有些吃不消，酥麻感从脚底传到了头顶，他埋进了渽民的颈间，用力的闻着渽民的味道，感受他的体温，眼泪不断的掉出来，伴随着每一次的撞击，仁俊呼喊的更大声，活像个孩子一样。仁俊和当初认识的那个仁俊还是无异，还是那个少年。

 

结束时手上多了一枚戒指，仁俊正想拿下来去浴室清理后穴时，却被渽民按住了手。

 

「清理我来帮你清理，戒指到死之后都不能拿下」


End file.
